poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes
A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise A Transylvanian Pup named Igor comes to the pound with a broken tail and becomes enticed to Bright Eyes. Plot Part 1 (At night, In Puppy HQ, Bright Eyes is playing a board game with Whopper as Whopper draws a card.) Whopper: "Lost in Hedge Maze, lose next turn". Aw, gee...! Bright Eyes: (rolls dice and gets a five.) Aha! (moves green piece to finish.) I win! (Alarm sounds as Bright Eyes looks at a Transylvanian Pup on the monitor.) Hey, that pup's slouching. (The pup passes out.) Whoa! I have to help! (runs off as Whopper follows.) (Scene to the street where the pup is uncouncious as Bright Eyes and Whopper gets to him.) Whopper: Are you all right? Pup: I guess, had it not been for my broken tail... Bright Eyes: Hmm. Broken tail? And you are? Pup: I-Igor's My name, wear it out. (Bright Eyes giggles.) Whopper: Well, if you say so. Igor, Igor, Igor, Igor. Bright Eyes: You should excuse Whopper. He can be energetic as he is ficticious. (Igor looks at Bright eyes' Eyes lovingly) Igor, was it? I was thinking Iggy. It's less spooky. Iggy? Hello? Igor: Huh? (shakes His head) I'm sorry. Bright Eyes: What sorry? It's normal for any pup to need help. (She carries Igor on her back as he purrs like a kitten.) Huh? I guess it's also normal for even pups to imitate cats. (Scene to HQ's Infirmary. Igor is lying down on the bed as Whopper checks Igor to see what's wrong. Bright Eyes stands by Igor) Whopper: (In his "Young Dr. Whopper" persona) Hmm. (checks Igor's heart pulse.) Whoa! 220 beats per minute? Your heart's beating too fast! Try to calm yourself! Igor: Dr. Whammy, it's okay. It's normal for a young pup's heart pulse to be 220 beats per minute and most adult dogs' heart pulses is 60 to 160 beats per minute. Whopper: You sure know plenty about medical science. In any case, your tail will heal in 3 weeks time-- wait. What do you mean "Dr. Whammy"? I'm Doctor Whopper. Igor: Sorry. I'm not good at remembering names. We just met. Besides, I'm not all that good at medical science. Could I speak with your slightly mature identical sister? She's gorgeous. Whopper: (Laughs) Bright Eyes isn't my sister-- (thinking) has Igor become lovestruck over Bright Eyes? (Whopper rushes to get Igor a wheelchair to rest his tail. Bright Eyes looks at Igor, who is looking at her lovingly) Igor: So... you're, uh... Bright Eyes: Bright Eyes. When Whopper gets you a wheelchair, we'll introduce you to our friends. How does that sound? Igor: Extravagant. By the way, did I ever tell you that I like playing board games? Bright Eyes: I didn't know that! What else do you do? Igor: Well, I like to draw pictures. And... (looks around to see if anyone else is around) promise you won't tell anyone about what I'll say to you? Bright Eyes: ...I promise not to tell anyone. What's your secret? Igor: The secret is... (looks around again and whispers in Bright Eyes' ear) and that's that. (Whopper returns with a wheelchair) Whopper: Here we are. (Whopper helps Igor into the wheelchair) Whopper: Now, let's introduce you to our friends. (Whopper wheels Igor as Bright Eyes follows him) Igor: (Thinking) I can't believe I told that nice pup about my secret. She's kind-hearted, but It's likely that she'll blurt it out, without warning. (Whooper, Igor, and Bright Eyes enter another room, where Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Violet, Scrounger, Barkerville, and Holly are located. They then notice Igor) Bright Eyes: Everyone, this is Igor, but for short, you can call him Iggy. (Cooler shakes Igor's hand) Cooler: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the leader of the Pound Puppies. The rest of my friends are Nose Marie, Beamer, Howler, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville. Nose Marie: Howdy! Beamer: Hi there. Howler: Aroo! How do you do. Reflex: Hello. Violet: I am pleased to meet you. Scrounger: Hello there. Barkerville: Hello, Igor. Holly: I'm Holly. I'm the owner of Holly's Puppy Pound. Igor: It's a pleasure to meet you uh... (To Cooler) Coolidge, and.. (To Beamer) Bounce, and uh... Remix, Viola, Natalie, Samuel, Howizter, Hera, and Basketball. (Everyone else get confused looks on their faces) Bright Eyes: It's okay. He just has a habit of not remembering everybody's names at first. Igor: (Sadly) Sorry. Cooler: Don't worry, Iggy. Nobody's perfect. Besides, we don't need name tags to remember one's name. Igor: I appreciate your honesty. And... Princess? Thank You. (He kisses Bright Eyes' paw.) (Bright Eyes rubs her paw and looks away blushing. The other dogs "Oooh."). Cooler: Hey Iggy, you're hooked, aren't you? Igor: Hooked? I've never been fishing. Cooler: (Laughs) No, Iggy. I mean like you're in love with Bright Eyes. Igor: Yes. Am I not supposed to? Wow. This place is perfect. Cooler: Well, not exactly. There are some hazards you should be aware of. They're composed of Katrina Stoneheart, her daughter Brattina, and their cat, Catgut. Igor: Ok, avoid What's-Her-Name Stoneface, the daughter Bertha, and their cat Kefka all at the same time. (Igor smacks his forehead) Igor: Darn it! I did it again! Cooler: Don't worry about that. Whopper: Say, Iggy! Do you want to play Dessert Land with me and Bright Eyes? Igor: Extravagent! I would love to! (Whopper, Igor, and Bright Eyes leave) Cooler: So, what do you think of Iggy, guys? Nose Marie: Well, he is certainly polite. Howler: He's getting along with Whopper and Bright Eyes. Beamer: He called me Bounce. My name is Beamer, not Bounce! Reflex: Oh, come on, Beamer. Don't be mean. Violet: Yes, Igor couldn't help it if he can't remember our names. Scrounger: I wonder if he's good at scavenging, like me? Barkerville: I feel sorry for him because he is in a wheelchair. Holly: Igor is a cute puppy. I also feel sorry for him. Cooler: We should do something nice for that pupperoo, but what? (Cooler sits down and thinks. He then gets an idea) Cooler: I got it! We can let hm be a member of the Pound Puppies as soon as his tail heals. What do you think, Holly? Holly: I think it's a wonderful idea. All in favor? (The Pound Puppies "Arf" in agreement) Cooler: Then it's settled. Igor will be our new member of the Pound Puppies. (Everyone cheers.) Reflex: I can't wait to tell Iggy the good news. Cooler: Actually, we can wait for three weeks. We want to surprise him once his tail heals. Part 2 (At Katrina's house, Katrina is reading How to Be Evil and Impress Yourself when Brattina and Catgut) Brattina: Mommy dearest, I've heard that there's a new puppy staying at Holly's Puppy Pound. Katrina: (Wincing) How I hate dogs. They drive me nuts. Catgut: But, Miss Stoneheart, this one is a special case. Here's a copy of his record I stole from the pound. (He reads the record) Catgut: Name, Igor Strayvinski. Breed, Transylvanian Hound. Age, 8 dog years old. Origin, Budapest, Hungary. Likes fruit grown from trees, playing practical jokes, and... Katrina: And? Catgut: He is known to be keeping a rather interesting secret from everyone else. Katrina: Well.... a Transylvanian Hound who has a big secret, eh? Is this true? Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart. If we can capture this... special puppy... then we'll be able to find out what he's been hiding. Katrina: Excellent. Brattina! Fetch me my Rover-Roper at once! Brattina: Aye aye, mommy dearest! (Brattina rushes off) Katrina: And as for you, Catgut, I'm going to give you twice as many helpings of milk you want because of your nasty doings. Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor is playing a board game with Bright Eyes and Whopper. Igor draws a card) Igor: (Reading the card) "Found rainbow road. Go 20 spaces up ahead." Extravagent! (Igor moves up his game piece) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Iggy, you're getting good at this. Whopper: Surely, you must have been playing some board games with everybody else. Igor: Well, it's kind of like a hobby of mine.... and don't call me Shirley. (Whopper and Bright Eyes giggle) Whopper: You're so funny, Iggy. Igor: You think that's funny, wait till you here this. I was voted "World's Best Prankster" three years in a row. Whopper: You play practical jokes? Igor: Yep. That's my favorite pasttime. But don't worry, my jokes are absolutely harmless. Like this. (To Bright Eyes) Princess, cover your eyes. (Bright Eyes covers her eyes) Bright Eyes: Now what? Igor: Dark, isn't it?(laughs) Bright Eyes: Oh, "Dark, isn't it?"! (laughs) That was a good one. Igor(to Whopper): Hey, Whammy.(pulls out a present) Present for you. Whopper: For me? Gee thanks. (Igor slyly winks at the camera.) (Whopper opens the box and Igor splatters a pie in Whopper's face. They all laugh.) Igor(to the audience): A pie in the face is the best present ever. (Whopper taps Igor's shoulder. When Igor looks towards Whopper, he gets the pie in the face. They all laugh harder.) Igor and Whopper: We love pie! Bright Eyes: Do you play mean jokes at others as well? Igor: Hardly. Of course, I get inspiration from watching "The Planet's Stupidest Pranksters". One time, I saw some guy use a rubber glove as a makeshift water balloon and drop it on a middle-aged man while sunbathing. Of course, I tried to eat a spoonful of cinnamon, but It is very difficult for me to swallow it. Whopper: Really, Iggy? but I'm sure Nose-Marie will say no. Igor: But if you don't want to risk getting your tongue on fire, the second you ingest a spoonful of cayenne pepper. Bright Eyes: Who are you going to save that prank for? Igor: I'd use that prank as a defensive mechanism against anybody who tried to hurt my new friends. Bright Eyes: Hey, since you are super neat-o around here, would you like to join our group? We can have lots of fun and find hap-hap-happy homes for puppies in need. Igor: I'd love to... but, I'm not sure if I can. Whopper: Why, Iggy? Igor: What if they don't accept me for who I am? Bright Eyes: I'm sure everybody will accept you, no matter what. Igor: I hope you're right. huh? (hears a song.) Ah! It must be the Electric Bright Symphony's song, Evil Eyes. (snaps his fingers) Whopper: I didn't know you like that band. Igor: Actually, I enjoy their song. I listen to this while coming up with harmless pranks. Bright Eyes: Oh. That makes some sense. (The next morning, Bright Eyes is giving Igor a tour around Holly's Puppy Pound) Bright Eyes: This is the yard, where everybody does exercises, play games, and have super neato fun time. Over there are our dog houses. Igor: I've never seen dog houses like those before. (Igor sees three puppies working on a dog house) Igor: Who're they building that dog house for? Bright Eyes: It's a surprise. Igor: Ok. I won't ask. I'll assume you have no arcade machines. Bright Eyes: Actually, there are. You can find them in the HQ's game room. Igor: You have a game room? Bright Eyes: That's right. We got all kinds of arcade machines down there? Igor: Even Avenue Fighter II? Bright Eyes: Even Avenue Fighter II. Igor: You know, I think I'm gonna love living here at Hera's Puppy Pound. Trivia The Band Electric Bright Symphony is a parody of the Electric Light Orchestra, and The song Evil Eyes is a parody of Evil Woman. Igor is the third dog to have a crush on Bright Eyes. The first in Pupnick in Secret Agent Pup and the second was Wolfie in The Star Pup. Bloopers When Brattina is informing Katrina about the new dog, she says "hound" instead of "pound" and director says "Cut!". Brattina can't see her mistake right away and says "What? What did I say?". The director says "You said "hound".". Brattina then says "Oops." Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor